Orphan Harry
by HPSlashlover
Summary: After the loss of Voldemort's son he quickly takes over Magical Britain with an iron fist. Eleven years later an orphan is given the opportunity to visit the prestigious Hogwarts School. There is only one rule: do not get noticed. Unfortunately Harry was never one to bow down to conformity - just like his father... This is slash TMR/SS/LM as well as Harry as Voldemort's son.


All these characters belong to the incomparable J.K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them.

This is SLASH i.e. male x male.

More specifically TMR/SS/LM and HP/undecided as of yet.

Don't like. Don't read.

**Orphan Harry**

"Have we decided on a name for the baby?" Healer Potter nervously asked the three men in the room. She was currently helping one of them deliver his first baby, while trying to keep the others from giving in to their Kearn nature. If they did she surely would not make it through the night.

"That's none of your business, you filthy little mudblood. If…."

"Lucius, enough!" roared Tom.

It only took milliseconds for his alpha's command to course through his entire body and a submissive whimper to escape from his clenched lips.

Tom Riddle signed before he strode towards his beta and rubbed the mating brand on his left shoulder. The effect was instantaneous as Lucius' shoulders visibly sagged and his breathing evened out.

"We need to stay calm. We did not anticipate Severus going into labour so soon and, because we are panicking, our Kearn nature assumes that there is a threat. We need to stay calm for the sake of the baby. Everything is fine. Severus can handle it."

"Right, so if you are finished then can the fine one deliver a baby already?" Severus snapped at his alpha and beta.

"If you are ready. I will make the insertion," Healer Potter answered the question, even though her hands were visibly shaking.

"I am ready,"

"Alright then this might hurt." As soon as those words left her mouth the scalpel glided across the submissive's stomach and a putrid odour permeated the air.

Healer Potter gagged, tried to finish the caesarean cut, before gagging again. The scent of death.

With the uttermost care Lily Potter extracted the lifeless bundle out of the exhausted submissive.

"You did it Sev," Lucius exclaimed in relief before touching his forehead with that of his submissive's while his alpha put a reassuring hand on their submissive's shoulder.

"Healer Potter give him to me," Severus demanded while looking pointedly at the bundle in her arms.

"I…I…"

"What's wrong?"

"I am truly sorry the baby… It is a still birth."

"No I felt a heartbeat don't lie! Give him here," he demanded before desperately trying, and failing, to get up as his alpha's comforting hands become restraining.

Both alpha and beta drew in a deep breath, before pain carved itself onto their faces.

"Healer Potter, please leave and take my – the baby with you."

"No you are wrong. Give him here," Snape whimpered while desperately trying to dislodge his alpha's hand.

"I can stay if you need…"

"NOW!"

"No, please. Please don't take my baby. My Hadrian."

Snape's pitiful plea fell on deaf ears as Healer Lily Potter apparated away from Riddle Manor.

A heart wrenching cry penetrated the quiet night.

**Orphan Harry**

Lily Potter apparated to just outside 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Lily, you're safe," her husband James exclaimed before grabbing her in a bone crushing hug.

A small cough interrupted their intimate moment.

"Everything went according to plan Albus. They did not see me use the teleportation spell. Did you get the child?"

"Yes, it arrived safely. I have sent Sirius to get rid of it as soon as possible. Monsters like that should not be allowed to reproduce," Dumbeldore said haughtily.

"Are you sure this will turn the war into our favour Albus. I fear that Voldemort might become even more deadly now."

"Do not worry, my child. Family is everything to Kearns. Losing a family member will be so painful that they will make mistakes. Vital mistakes."

A moment of silence pervaded the air.

"Albus…"

"Yes."

"Who was that child? The dead one you exchanged with Snape's child."

"One of the muggle family's children Voldemort's army murdered. I thought it only fitting they grieve for a life they despise."

"Do you want to go inside Lily? I am sure Padfoot will be back soon."

Lily gave a small nod before entering the building.

**Orphan Harry**

"All right Sirius. You can do this. Just wring its little neck. It's a monster so technically you are killing an animal."

Sirius slowly put his hands around the newborn's neck. The newborn stared back at him with soulful green eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I am going to put you out of your misery. On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

Sirius' shoulders sagged before he released the grip on the newborn's neck and gently picked him up from off the ground.

"You are not a monster, are you?"

Sirius smiled faintly as the newborn started to suck his thumb.

"I can't kill you."

Almost as if he were in a trance, Sirius stepped into the fireplace with the newborn held tightly in his arms.

"Dumbeldore orphanage!" Sirius roared before he disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

**Orphan Harry**

"Who knocks on a door at three in the morning on a Saturday? Somebody better be dying." Matron Longbottom scolded and wretched open the door.

Her heart stopped when she saw a defenceless baby on the cold winter floor before picking him up and rushing inside.

"Tibby!"

Both she and Tibby worked fiercely to warm up the tiny figure.

"Harry." She said while rubbing his tiny feet.

"I am going to call you Harry."

**Orphan Harry**

Three weeks later

"Extra! Extra! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named new Minister of Magic. Dumbeldore nowhere to be found, page two. New laws, rules and regulations to be passed, page three. The fate of muggleborns, page 4. Read all about it!"

**Orphan Harry**

Trying out a new idea. Let's see if it works.

P.S. This will have SLASH i.e. male x male. Don't like don't read.

Read and Review if you want to see more .


End file.
